Drunk
by Terracea
Summary: Drunk Sex. Just read. [Major Pairing: Justicykes ;)] EDITED


**A/N: Smut. Smut. WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING DETAILED SMUT. You have been warned! This is for my (secretly perverted) best friend who wanted this fic to be M. M_ _ _ y, this is for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

_FVK's birthday celebration was truly a night to remember._

_All prominent figures in the legal profession had been talking about it. After all, there were spectacular performances – and several celebrities like KG graced the red carpet. The birthday celebrant, of course, had looked stunning in her shimmering blue Dorothy Perkins dress and silver Jimmy Choos. As beautiful she may be, all eyes were focused on a particular redhead – not because of her fashion attire (which, if the author may add, was ridiculously colored bright yellow and blue, and – if the author may add again – had made her look like an oversized child. Oversized – I swear this is the last – in the chest area.),but because of her drunken habits that were a tad inappropriate for a formal occasion._

_AC, or the "adorable potato-nose" rather, had tried to make out with the celebrity mentioned in the paragraph above (the latter didn't object!), and had engaged in a sexy catfight with Detective ES before getting forcefully dragged out by AJ (who looked dashing in his black tux)._

**Legit Weekly!**

**Themis Legal Academy's Gossip Column**

Written by: M. Scuttlebutt

* * *

Athena Cykes crumpled the newspaper and threw it out the window. She quickly covered herself under the sheets and squeezed several pillows in an attempt to displace her anger, humiliation, and sadness.

"At least we're in Legit Weekly." Apollo said consolingly.

"If a _certain someone_ didn't give me a drink spiked with vodka, I wouldn't be like this." Athena muttered. "And if this _certain someone_ didn't force me to attend Ms. Von Karma's birthday party, nothing like this would have happened."

Apollo sighed. "Hey, I had no idea the punch had vodka in it. Besides, you kept on asking for more because you liked the taste of pineapple and orange. AND, I am so sorry if I forced you to attend Ms. Von Karma's party. I just thought that you'd appreciate the opportunity to get free food since you used up your last paycheck in order to enroll yourself in that class you were so interested in-"

Athena poked her head out of the pillow. "First of all, it's a workshop in Analytical Psychology by Simon Blackquill, who happens to be our dear friend!"

Apollo crossed his arms. "Correction! _Your _dear friend."

"Besides, the rest of the money will arrive soon, you know. I'm just waiting for pay day. I'm pretty sure the Mr. Wright will give me a raise for working hard in the Agency." Athena said.

"Compared to this guy," Apollo said, pressing a thumb on his chest. "You barely did anything in the Agency."

"Objection! I defend the wrongly accused and make killer coffee."

"Killer coffee? Literally." Apollo pointed out. "I indict you for murdering the office mascot."

Athena frowned as she recalled what her coffee did to Mr. Wright's plant. She remembered Apollo freaking out on her for two straight days. After the third day, she bought green paint in a pathetic attempt to color the dead leaves green.

"Holy spit, Apollo. Just forgive me."

"You know I can't stay angry at you." Apollo said, uncrossing his arms. "Besides, I'm just worried about dinner… Unless you want some pizza and popcorn again."

"Pizza's always good." Athena mumbled. "Popcorn's for movie nights only."

Apollo moved his chair closer to Athena's side of the bed. "How's your hangover?" he asked.

"My head still hurts." She answered.

"I see. Need more aspirin?"

"It's not going to make my shit feeling go away."

Apollo noticed the sad look on her face, head slightly turned. He knew that Athena had been through a lot lately – and partly, he was to blame. He knew she was upset at him. Of course, she had been insulted through that pesky gossip column too – but of course, she didn't have a lot of dresses and he had to get her one from Trucy's magical wardrobe. Aside from that, he had to give her a bath – which Athena didn't take well earlier that morning. He reassured her that he didn't see or touch her in a perverted way – but doubted greatly if she believed that.

Still, they decided to temporarily stay in the Wright Anything Agency after they found out that Mr. Wright and Trucy had to take a month-long trip to Hazakurain, a snowy destination two hours away. He remembered feeling a strange kind of happiness when Trucy entrusted him with the responsibility to watch over the office with Athena. Mr. Wright, however, had shown a bit of doubt and had felt better after slipping a box of condoms in Apollo's desk drawer.

The Agency is actually a small apartment located in front of the Gatewater Hotel. There's a small kitchen right next to the living room, and two small bedrooms occupied by Mr. Wright and Trucy. While Apollo had the luxury of sleeping in Mr. Wright's comfortable bed, Athena was subjected in Trucy's untidy room filled with magical paraphernalia.

Living with Athena hadn't been particularly easy. Apollo ended up doing most of the cleaning and the cooking. She admitted that she didn't like to do household chores, but she usually does the laundry. She also fixes household appliances when they get broken, since her mom taught her how to fix basic machines before she died.

"How about a movie?" he suggested.

"My legs are too tired to walk."

"I'll carry you then."

She blinked. "What? That's sweet… thanks, I guess." She pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. It made him feel really good to see her smiling.

He reluctantly broke away from the hug and carried her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck for support. "This feels nice." She said.

He smiled.

* * *

He was careful not to bump her head on the way out and lay her on the sofa in front of the television. She watched him as he ran back to Mr. Wright's bedroom. He reappeared seconds later, holding giant comforters, and laid it on the floor in front of the sofa.

"You should probably pick a movie while I get the food ready." He told her.

He left, and Athena jumped off the sofa and slid into the comforters. She knew what movie she wanted to watch, but she wanted to be considerate of Apollo's preference. Apollo has a habit of criticizing action and psychological movies, and usually remains unfazed whenever they watch horror, suspense, or gore (thanks to seeing bodies in real crime scenes).

With a sly look on her face, she picked up a disc from Trucy's stash. Tonight, they'll watch something she's pretty sure the both of them will enjoy.

Apollo returned with a bowlful of popcorn and a plate filled with slices of reheated pizza. He set them on the floor. Athena had just finished picking movie choices and propped the pillows against the sofa.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Well, there's _The Fortress of Jade Chrysanthemum_. It's an epic Chinese drama following the children of the Emperor Qing, as they compete to outshine each other's flower arrangements. With Ninjas." Athena explained.

"Aw come on!" Apollo whined. "That movie is predictable and tedious."

"It has ninjas!" Athena insisted.

Apollo frowned. "How about we watch a comedy instead?"

"You underestimate your female best friend." Athena said, pressing the play button of the remote. The title screen of _Mean Girls _appeared.

"It's a chick flick!"

"It's a comedy! And it's good too, since I watched it and Tina Fey wrote the screenplay."

Apollo raised a brow. "What's the point of watching it if you watched it?" he asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted to watch it with you." Athena admitted. "I watched it with Trucy two months ago and it was ridiculously funny. It's humor is similar to yours."

Apollo sighed. "Fine."

"Hey, before we start, can you mix me butterbeer?"

Butterbeer had been Athena's favorite drink ever since Apollo introduced it to them last Halloween. That time, Trucy had been going gaga over Harry Potter movies after seeing Mr. Wright's movie collection in his flash drive. In an attempt to make Trucy happy (as well as getting on his boss' good side), he tried making butterbeer based on the recipe he jotted down from the internet. Much to Athena's chagrin, his concoction was a huge success, and he ended up being the employee of the month of October.

"I'll mix you a non-alcoholic version, okay?" Apollo said. "I don't want you drunk again."

"But we're going to sleep after this anyway." Athena pouted. She started blink rapidly, as she turned her head downwards. Her eyes suddenly grew big. Behold! Athena's puppy dog face.

Apollo threw his hands in resignation. "Have it your way. How would you like your butterbeer?" he asked.

"With real beer."

* * *

_Ding!_

Apollo opened the microwave and removed the container of melted butter inside. He opened the lid and transferred the butter in the blender along with cream soda, milk, and three tablespoons of honey. He blended it for thirty seconds.

While the blender whirred, he prepared two huge beer mugs and poured chilled beer in both.

He finished the mental countdown, and stopped the blender. Carefully, he carefully detached it from the motor unit and opened the lid, pouring the contents in the mugs equally before bringing them to Athena.

He handed her a mug of butterbeer and watched intently as she sipped.

"Mmm. So good!"

"Oh good," Apollo exhaled, quite relieved. "Because I had no idea what I was doing."

"I swear you have a talent for this!" Athena said before chugging hers down to half.

Apollo sat next to Athena and took a drink. "I may have added more honey than I should."

"That's why I like it!" she exclaimed. "I have a sweet tooth."

"I'm kind of allergic to a lot of stuff, so I didn't have the liberty of tasting sweeter things." Apollo shared. "I'm glad that my allergies are not hypersensitive anymore. I can finally eat anything that has vanilla flavoring."

Athena smirked. "Now that you mention it…" she raised her glass. "Toast something, Apollo ."

"No more allergies!" He clinked his glass with hers.

"Cheers!"

Apollo took the remote and pressed the play button.

* * *

An hour had passed, and they were at the scene wherein Cady hosts a party at her own house while her parents are way. Cady had invited the guy that she really liked, and while she was waiting for him to show up, she drank a lot of punch. When he finally showed up, she led him to her room and she started saying things that angered the guy – which triggered her to panic and barf on the guy's shoes.

Apollo eyed Athena warily. The scene might bring back sensitive memories and frankly, he didn't want her to hole up in her room again. Glancing to the side, he found her face scrounged in a tight grimace.

Groaning, she fell to the floor. "I have officially ruined myself. People are probably saying mean stuff about me."

"Ruined? People do crazy things when they're drunk, you know." Apollo noted.

"Not as crazy as mine."

Apollo chewed on a piece of ice. "At least I was there to take you home before things got out of hand."

"Thanks. But still," Athena muttered, chewing on her lip. "That awful gossip columnist wrote mean things about me."

"Some were good things, actually." Apollo corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, Legit Weekly emphasized that you're well-endowed."

"Hahaaa… I'm not sure if that's a compliment." Athena grinned.

"Pfft. Well you have what other girls don't have." He pointed out.

"I have a potato nose." She challenged.

"…Which goes beautifully with your long, soft, and wild flames." He said, referring to her hair. "By the way, your nose is adorable."

"It's not!" she objected.

"According to Legit Weekly, you have an adorable potato nose."

Athena touched her nose.

"Don't forget your beautiful eyes." Apollo whispered, gazing deeply into her blue orbs.

She blinked. "I..."

_Silence_.

Athena found herself staring into his eyes, and had slowly felt her body moving towards him. His breath tickled her face as he lingered. Slowly, their noses rubbed and she felt her eyes close.

_Then Regina George screamed after she found out that Kalteen bars were supposed to make people gain weight._

Athena abruptly stood up.

"I think I need a drink." She informed Apollo before disappearing into the kitchen.

Apollo returned his gaze back to the television, facepalming himself.

* * *

Athena didn't know how Apollo made the butterbeer, so instead, she took vodka from the fridge and mixed it with beer.

_It wouldn't probably taste good._ She thought. But hey, she did it anyway.

She took a quick sip and ran the fluids from the tip of her tongue to her throat. "Mmm. It's an acquired taste." She told herself.

Apollo had been busy rewinding the scenes and rewatched what he had missed. He found himself laughing at the guy who called his mom to pick him up while he was in the middle of a riot… which may probably remind Athena of the catfight she was in with Ema. So he quickly forwarded the scene to the part where the girls were brought to the auditorium.

When he noticed Athena walking back into the room, he paused the movie and looked up. She had a sheepish smile on her face, and she sipped from her glass.

"Athena, what is that?" he asked, eyeing her warily.

"Water?"

He quickly stood up and held his hand out. "Give it to me."

"No!"

"Please?" He said, giving her a soft look. "Let me taste it."

She hesitated for a moment before handing the mug to him. "…'kay."

He took a quick sip and spat. "W-what is this?!"

She smiled crazily and didn't answer. Her cheeks were all red, and she needed water.

"Sit!" he ordered.

She yelped and sat on the comforters almost immediately.

Apollo quickly brought the mug to the kitchen and spilled the contents on the sink. He took another glass and filled it with water. He hurried back to the other room.

She leaned against the sofa, and rested her head on the pillows. When she saw him, she pouted. "I don't need water!"

"Yes you do." He told her as he handed her the glass. "Drink all of it."

She scowled, yet she drank lots of water. When she finished, she handed the glass to Apollo and wiped her mouth with her pajama sleeve.

Apollo placed the glass next to the empty bowl where the popcorn had been. "I should probably put these in the sink." He said.

"Apollo ?"

"Yeah?"

Athena pulled him back into the comforter. "Don't want you to go." She said.

"Why?"

"My head hurts." She said, "and I like it when you do that thing to make it go away."

"You mean you want me to massage your head?"

"Yes." she said, nodding cutely.

He blinked. "Now?"

"Now."

He moved back closer to her and lifted his hands to her face. Using his thumbs, he started to rub small circles on her temples. She winced, but murmured as soon as she felt good.

A minute passed, and Apollo stopped for a while, inspecting her face. "You are so flushed." He observed.

"That's 'cause I'm flushywushy…"

Apollo chuckled as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sure you are." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You're red." He told her.

She snuggled closer. "You too. You're redder."

"I'm just allergic to alcohol."

"Liar, you're drunk." She said groggily.

"So are you." He slurred.

She yawned.

He started to stroke her flame red hair. His slender hands looped, pulled, and played gently. He combed her hair with his fingers and even rubbed her scalp with his fingertips. He leaned to smell her hair. He grinned with delight. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

Athena felt the hair on her neck rise, but she liked the feeling so she closed her eyes and hugged him tight. With a contented sigh, she burrowed her head on the nape of his neck.

Apollo stiffened, but relaxed upon seeing her unperturbed face.

Minutes later, she was fast asleep, wrapped in Apollo's arms.

* * *

Hours passed, and Apollo finished the movie. He ran a hand on his dark brown, un-gelled hair.

They were still sitting on the comforter as the credits had rolled, and Athena was sound asleep. He lifted his right wrist and checked the time on his watch. "It's almost four in the afternoon…" he murmured, rubbing Athena's eyebrows.

When she didn't stir, he moved his head and stared at her. "Say, are you ticklish?" he asked her, fully aware that she won't reply. "Not gonna answer, huh."

"…" was the sound of Athena's breathing. He looked at her chest rise and fall. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he towered over her and leaned forward.

"Good."

His fingers attacked her ribs, and her eyelids abruptly opened, revealing surprised orbs. She gasped as she fought back, entwining her fingers with his.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, crushing his hands with her fingers.

"…I asked you a question, but you didn't answer." Apollo answered, moving a hand to his lips. Athena winced as she felt his cold lips brush against her finger.

"Question?"

Apollo moved his face closer to hers. "Where do you like to be tickled?"

She moved her face away from him. "Why?"

"Answer my question."

**"Can't! She's too scared!"** Widget exclaimed.

"Well Widget," Apollo drawled, poking the gadget on Athena's neck. "She should be."

"Hold it! Y-you can't tickle me!" Athena shrieked.

Apollo's brow rose inquisitively. "And why is that?"

She lifted his hands, still locked on hers. "See? You have no way of tickling me."

"I'll be the judge of that," he playfully purred. Before Athena could think of something witty to retort, his lips crashed on Athena's neck, and she yelped in surprise, releasing his fingers completely.

His arms trapped her waist as he tasted the sweat on her neck. "Mphmm…" he gently hummed as he pressed his lips deeper. She squealed, immediately moving her hands to his chest, scrunching his shirt firmly, drawing him close. Apollo's grin widened she tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her soft flesh.

The fingers of his left hand brushed on the tendrils on the back of her neck, and he cupped it, pulling her neck closer to his tongue. She shuddered upon feeling his hot breath against her skin as she yelped his name twice – no, thrice.

Pleased, he forcefully pulled Athena to his lap and ravaged her ravenously, allowing his lips to travel from her neck to her jawline. He found her ear and bit lightly. "Does it tickle here?" he whispered enticingly before sucking the flesh of the outer corner of her ear.

Athena shuddered, but she shook her head. "N-no…"

His bracelet squeezed his arm as soon as he heard her words. "You're a naughty girl, Athena…" he remarked, tickling her ear with the sound of his voice. "But lying to me won't do you any good."

"Th…then stop…"

"Hmm." Apollo drew back, moving his intent gaze to her eyes. "Do you want me to?"

Her lips opened to say no, but no words escaped her mouth.

"You're drunk, I'm drunk…we both know we shouldn't do this." He continued, still whispering seductively on her ear. "But I desperately want to see, touch and taste you, right here… right now."

She had a frazzled look on her face, and seemed that she was just as flustered as he was. Apollo's hand moved from her neck to her hair, gently combing loose strands idly.

"…tell me to remove myself then." He challenged.

"I, um… uh…" she stammered, slightly looking away. "I… we're drunk."

"Yes, yes we are." He affirmed, smiling.

"I… I don't really know what to do." Athena admitted, "Please don't be mad…"

"I don't have a reason to be." Apollo said, reassuring her. "I don't want to force you to do things you don't want to. It's up to you, really."

"Apollo," she said, her voice wavering. "I…"

He brought his forehead to rest against hers. "Shh. I understand. I'll… I'll leave you alone."

"No."

"What?" He brought his head back up. "What did you say?"

"I'll spell it out for you. N-O." Athena said, cupping his cheeks, searching his eyes. "You stay."

Apollo let out a relieved sigh, "You… I like you." He blurted out. Upon realizing what he had just said, he quickly covered his mouth shut, jerking back away from her slightly.

She gasped, bringing her fingers to her lips. "You… you dummy!" she yelled, smacking him softly on his shoulder. "You idiot! You jerk! You… you- I _like _you too…"

"Good, 'cause if you didn't, then it's gonna be awkward."

She laughed sweetly. Nodding in agreement. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" he politely asked, moving his arms back on her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

"You- why are you even asking _me_ that-"

He kissed her passionately, tenderly sucking on her moist lips. She returned the kiss fervently, pulling him closer. She licked his lips, and was welcomed with his tongue melting against hers. He felt his heart pounding loudly against his chest, and he was pretty sure she didn't need her heightened sense of hearing to hear it too. She also heard desire, hunger, and frustration coming from his heart – but she shared those feelings too.

Her slender fingers grabbed his shoulders as she adjusted her legs, re-straddling herself. Apollo watched her as she moved her hips awkwardly and he bucked in response.

She yelped. He gripped on her waist as he bucked harder, aching to get inside. She clung on his shoulders for dear life as he rubbed his erection against her.

They wanted each other so bad, it was maddening.

With swift fingers, he tugged on her shirt as he lifted it up, fully revealing her breasts. He stared at them with awe. Embarrassed, she instantly tried to cover them with her hands.

"No, don't-" Apollo said, grabbing her hands. "They're beautiful. You're beautiful."

"…really?"

"Please let me see more of you." Apollo said.

"But you gave me a bath earlier..." Athena grumbled as she stood up straight, giving him a better view – making him hungrier and harder. Moving forward, he placed his mouth over her left nipple and swirled his tongue around it. He rubbed the other one with his fingers, pressing or pulling the hardened nub occasionally.

Athena burrowed her nose on his hair, inhaling his scent – memorizing whatever she could as she pressed him harder against her. He still sucked on her nipple fervently as she bucked on top of him.

"Apollo…" she said his name, practically pleading. She had been teased enough.

Impatiently, he lowered her down swiftly, crashing his lips against her as soon as her head landed on the soft comforter. Instinct made Athena part her legs, and she allowed him to bludgeon her covered entrance with his sheathed erection.

"Ah… ah…" she moaned in between kisses.

He lifted his head from her neck, "Pants?"

"Off." Athena replied, quickly pushing him off her. "Do it quick."

He chuckled as he stood up and unbuckled his belt. He attentively watched her as she unzipped his pants, and pulled them down. Pulling his penis out, she lightly gripped it, inspecting it on her fingers. Apollo's lips quivered as he felt her surrounding him in her mouth, sucking, pulling, and sliding across his sensitive skin. She heard him moan as she moved her tongue around the head, then slowly licking the length of his shaft. Her fingers were caressing his cock as she pushed loose skin down, sucking pre-cum from the tip.

He gripped the sides of her head as she lowered herself further and further down his length, closing his eyes in pleasure. Athena wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but pleasing him pleased her immensely.

But before Athena could get him to release, Apollo sharply pushed her back – bringing her head back into the comforter. Gripping the sides of her shorts, he pulled them down along with her panties, exposing her smooth, glistening lips.

"Your turn," Apollo declared as he spread her legs wide.

Athena shuddered as she felt his hands caress her inner thighs. He moved his nose closer to her mound, inhaling her scent. She grimaced, worried about the putridity – but he seemed not to care. Approaching her center gently, she felt his breath tickling her soft, spongy flesh, building up anticipation. She squirmed as he licked the sides, missing the flesh on purpose. Athena went crazy as he kept on teasing her, until she grabbed the back of his head and dipped it between her legs.

"Im-pa-tieeeeennnttt…" Apollo teased, pressing a flat, still tongue against the pink flesh.

She moaned, throwing her head deeper into the comforter, and pulling his head deeper into her. He licked her firmly with his tongue, sucking on her juice, tasting her flavor. Lifting a finger, he slid on the moist folds gently, sliding, swirling, and rubbing. Finally, he parted the lips and found the bean. Athena's eyes widened as soon as she felt her clit roll across his lips, gasping in pleasure as he pulled it further into his mouth, letting his tongue rub against it.

And so, as these things go, his efforts to pleasure a woman paid off in ways he failed to realize since he never heard Athena scream, yell, or moan like that before. It was an addicting sound that he wanted to hear all the time… and to remember for as long as he lives.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, and she groaned her reply.

"Please… Apollo…" she weakly said.

Pulling his head up, he unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it to the floor. She started to sit up when Apollo pushed her back down, touching her hot and sweaty skin with his. Lifting her hips, he aligned the head of his cock with her soft, puckered entrance.

"Are… are you sure about this, Athena?" Apollo asked one last time.

She nodded. "Do it. I want you to do it."

Slowly, she felt the tip of his throbbing cock penetrate her, thrusting gently all the way into her. She stifled a moan as he pulled back, and yelped as he thrust deeply back into her. Digging her fingernails into his back, she crossed her legs and locked him in place as he re-entered her, gradually building up speed, fucking her deeply.

He grunted as he pushed his shaft deeper into her, moving faster, feeling her walls convulsing and constricting around his. He brought his lips back to hers, bringing moist back to her dry lips. His hands gripped on her butt, pumping quicker as he neared his limit.

She screamed his name, thrashing beneath him, and he pulled out, spurting sticky liquid all over Athena's sweaty body.

* * *

Athena's lids fluttered open.

Moonlight streamed from the window, and the chilly wind seeped in - making gooseflesh rise on her pale skin. A sharp pang of pain stabbed her head like a knife, wondering what the hell happened and why the hell did she wake up naked.

She couldn't help but smell traces of sweat and sex. Her hair felt wet and sticky as she scratched her head with her right hand, as she propped herself up with her left. She looked around as she breathed rapidly, regaining composure. She found a white shirt button-down shirt casually thrown over to the side of the comforter she was on. Lifting her hand to pull it up, she realized that it wasn't hers.

She wore it anyway.

Another body stirred right next to her, and her eyes flew on a naked man who strangely looks like Apollo Justice.

After she did a double-take, she realized that the man _is_ Apollo Justice himself! She gasped. _What the hell?! _In disbelief, she pinched her arm to convince herself that she was indeed awake.

_Junie- what would Junie think?!_ she thought, bringing her hands to her lips. Terribly horrified. She wondered how she would face her the next time they would meet. How would Junie react if she finds out that her best friend fucked her longtime crush?!

She could practically hear the greeting she will say to Junie the next time they meet. "Oh hello Junie! I fucked your crush! Haha crazy, right? The sex is amazing, I guarantee you that!"

Junie will probably never forgive her, and she'll find herself guilty in court for being responsible for her best friend's suicide.

_But then again_, she thought, glancing over to Apollo's sleeping face. _this guy said something weird last night._

After mulling and inwardly cursing herself for a minute, she ultimately decided to wake him up, shaking his arm mildly.

"Apollo, wake up." Athena whispered. "Seriously, wake up."

"Hnnngggghhh…" Apollo groaned as he sat upright, rubbing his eyes. He stretched for a while before sitting upright. A frown marred his face as soon as Athena's face came into view.

"Is the movie over?" he groggily asked, massaging his head. "What time is it?"

Athena shrugged. "Who knows?"

"What do you mean- hey, why are you wearing my shirt? More importantly, why…" he looked down and immediately covered himself. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he demanded, pointing at her accusingly.

"NO NO NO, WHAT HAVE _YOU_ DONE!?" she corrected, mimicking what he just did.

Apollo was speechless. He found himself staring at Athena's unruly hair. Her neck, arms, and legs had visible hickies. He bit his lip, stifling a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!" Athena barked, pointer still directed at him.

"You look… wasted." Apollo pointed out. Athena was about to protest but he cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "And sexy. Most especially if I see my clothes on you."

She cursed under her breath as she tugged on Apollo's blanket, spreading it wide as she snuggled closer to him. He welcomed her, gently pressing her against his body, smelling her hair.

She sighed.

"Hmm?" he murmured, pulling Athena close to him. He drew her into a lingering kiss. She sat in stunned silence as he kissed her. Eventually she made up her mind and returned back the kiss, softly nibbling on his bottom lip.

After several minutes, she pulled back. "I think I betrayed Junie…" she admitted.

"Junie… you mean Juniper Woods?"

Athena frowned, "Yep. She's got a big crush on you."

Apollo sheepishly grinned, burying his face deep into the blankets. "I know… you don't have to say it. I can tell."

"Oh, I thought you were fucking oblivious."

"I was pretending to be. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"So, how're we gonna tell her?" Athena asked, thumbing Apollo's jaw.

Apollo cocked his head to the side. "Well, Juniper might not take the news well – but she knows that you'll never ever do anything to intentionally hurt her." He paused, gently kissing Athena's thumb, then joked, "you can always blame the alcohol."

She frowned. "She might not talk to me anymore."

"Nonsense, she loves you. She'll come around if she doesn't take the news well." He said, giving her hand a small reassuring squeeze.

"I hope you're right…"

Apollo brought his back to the comforter and pulled Athena back. She lay on top of him, pressing her cheek on his chest. His hand moved from her shoulder to her back, gently caressing her soft skin. "If you're still feeling uneasy, you can always sleep it off." He suggested. "'Cause I'm tired."

"I'm not hungry... but what about dinner? Weren't you worried about that earlier?" she meekly asked.

"Screw dinner."

"Hey, Apollo…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really like me?" she asked, toying with his hair. "As in, you like me, _that_ way?"

He chuckled. "Yup. 'Cause you're a funny girl."

"What if I wasn't funny?"

He brought her face to his, kissing her cheeks. "You're not funny all the time. Sometimes you make me angry, sad, or irritated. But I still like you. You're an amazing person no matter what. You try to cheer people up even though you're sad. You're never afraid to reach out to others and listen to them if they needed someone to talk to. Plus, you're a true friend to everyone. I think… I think I love you because of that."

She contemplated over this for a while, smiling at his kind words. Deep in her heart she knew that she liked him too, so what happened that afternoon shouldn't really bother her much. Plus, Apollo is a very sweet guy once you get to crack that haughty exterior of his.

"What's gonna happen now?" she asked.

"I suppose we move forward." came Apollo's reply, bringing her lips to his, kissing her one more time before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**END**


End file.
